


Always in the Middle

by Megalomaniacal



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Fluff, It is one hundred percent consensual tho I promise, M/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: "You need to let other people take control sometimes."





	Always in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie gets fed up with Dennis. He enlists Mac's help to put the "Golden God" back in his place. 
> 
> Listen. There's no actual chairs in this fucking bar, so just pretend there's one actual fucking chair with a wood slat back or whatever in this god damn cursed bar okay  
> I'm pretty sure this is the longest single chapter fic I've ever written and. That kinda pisses me off  
> Ends in fluff?  
> Title from Portugal. The man (;

"No, no, no! You listen to me!" Charlie screamed, jabbing his finger toward Dennis's face. "You shut up for once in your life and listen!"

Dennis froze, in shock more than in fear or obedience. He was sat down on a stool in the bar, staring up at Charlie, who Mac was standing behind. Mac's arms were crossed, brows furrowed, but there was a smirk playing on the corners of his lips, one that he was obviously trying to hide. 

Charlie, once having decided that Dennis seemed ready to listen, finally spoke again, his voice cold and more even than Dennis had ever heard it. 

"Listen here, Dennis Reynolds. I'm sick of you treating us like shit. I've fucked your sister, and I have no problem fucking some sense into you, too!" His voice got louder and more like his typical screech as he kept talking. Dennis opened his mouth to speak and Charlie slapped him, hard, across the face. "No! You keep your mouth shut! I'm sick of you treating us like doormats, using us whenever you want for your personal gain- which, really, you haven't accomplished anything! So you're going to go out to your god damn car, you're going to get your weird fucking tools, and you're gonna keep that fucking mouth shut while Mac and I teach you that we aren't your fucking minions!"

Dennis nearly forgot to breath. By the time Charlie was done ranting, his face was red and he was just remembering, taking a deep, unsteady breath. He didn't know why he didn't lash out and scare Charlie and Mac back into place. Maybe it was the dark tint in Charlie's eyes, or the already visible bulge in Mac's pants, but when he stood up, it was to do what Charlie asked, not to run away or yell back at them. 

He knew they wouldn't chase him if he chose to run away. They weren't crazy- nothing would change if he just got in his car and drove off instead of coming back to the bar with his hands full of zip ties and rope, so he wasn't sure why he did the latter, but he was already busy handing his tools to Charlie by the time he decided to question his decision. Which was, of course, a little too late to turn back. 

"Sit in a chair, Dennis, not on a fucking stool. No, take your clothes off- Mac, can you help him? He's fumbling around like an idiot." Charlie huffed, getting into a more demanding state of mind that reminded Dennis of when he'd been ordering them around as director of the Nightman Cometh. Demanding Charlie, like the man who directed musicals and confronted the McPoyles, the Charlie who seemed foolish but manipulated a rich girl better than Dennis had ever manipulated anyone, who obsessively cleaned the bar on inspection day. 

Charlie was, really, more dominant than anyone gave him credit for, when he set his mind to it. If he was really, truly determined, he could get shit done. 

Unless whatever he wanted to do involved the waitress. This time, it didn't. It involved Dennis instead. 

Mac was suddenly behind Dennis, thick, muscular arms wrapping around him to unbutton his shirt, one by one, pulling back so it would fall from Dennis's shoulders. He wrapped his arms around his waist next, pulling Dennis's back flush against him, and Dennis could feel the bulge in Mac's pants. It was all he could focus on as the other man unbuttoned and pushed down his jeans, boxers going with them, Dennis's bare ass pressed up against his best friend's clothed erection. 

"In the chair, Dennis, Jesus, do I need to write down step by step instructions? Aren't you supposed to be smart?" Charlie ranted, shoving him toward a chair and picking a zip-tie and moving to one side of Dennis, pulling his arm back to secure it to one of the wooden slats on the back of the chair, doing the same to his other wrist before stepping back and scanning Dennis's body with his eyes. Mac had personally disagreed with this part of the plan, saying it didn't give good enough access to Dennis's ass, but they'd cross that bridge when they came to it. 

"What are-"

"Shut up!" Charlie screeched, slapping Dennis across the face and once again stunning him into silence. "Mac, explain!"

Mac nodded quickly, pulling up an easel with a paper presentation that Dennis somehow hadn't noticed before. 

"Charlie just wanted to tear you to shreds, but I decided on a more salvation-based approach." Mac began, pointing to the first white page with four words on it- 'Punishment For Your Sins.' He flipped the page. "We will be addressing all the shitty stuff you do. First, you gotta stop ripping off your shirt all the time, dude."

Charlie nodded in agreement. "It makes everyone uncomfortable. Especially your nipples. They're so... pink." He frowned. "Jesus fucking Christ, Mac, this isn't making sense to me. Just go back to my plan and suck his dick."

Dennis could tell they were about to argue, so he zoned out- instead focusing on Mac's thick, muscular arms and Charlie's tanned, freckled skin, the way Mac's face twisted up when he was angry and the multitude of expressions that flashed across Charlie's. His gaze moved down, stopping at Mac's crotch, and he was practically salivating over the view of Mac's erection bulging inside his pants. He was half hard just from looking, mind wandering off into much filthier thoughts, when he was suddenly torn out of his fantasies by the feeling of Mac's lips wrapping around the head of his cock.

Dennis's breath caught in his throat as he looked down, Mac's soft, pouty lips wrapped around his cock, sucking softly at the head, his droopy green eyes gazing up at him like a sad puppy. His hands jerked a little against their restraints, wanting to tangle in Mac's hair and force his pretty mouth down further onto his cock. Mac just kept sucking at the head, tongue hot and wet and rubbing over his slit, lapping up tiny beads of precome as Dennis's erection grew. 

He was too focused on Mac to notice that Charlie was moving in, head tilted to the side as he knelt down, tongue dragging along the surface of Dennis's balls before sucking one into his mouth. It was ironic- the guys always made fun of him for having weird balls, but now Charlie was licking and sucking them while Mac was toying with the head of his cock. He felt his cock twitch as he looked down at them. He wasn't sure how exactly it was supposed to be a punishment. 

"Mac..." Dennis grunted, tilting his head back, cock twitching just a bit as Mac moaned in response, the vibrations making Dennis shiver. "Suck more." 

Mac slowly took in a little more before pulling off completely, dragging just his tongue over Dennis's slit, smirking a tiny bit up at him. Charlie had moved on to his other testicle, fondling one in his hand and sucking another in his mouth. Mac pressed a kiss to the head of his cock and moaned, sending a hot wave of arousal pulsing through Dennis's gut. 

Charlie was filthy, disgusting, revolting- but he looked like a pornstar down on his knees, skin smooth and covered in golden freckles, pink lips pressed to Dennis's skin, eyes half lidded as he sucked. He wasn't moaning like Mac, but there was still that dark glint in his eye that sent a chill up Dennis's spine.

Mac started rubbing the underside of his tongue up Dennis's shaft and the boiling heat of arousal in the pit of his stomach was becoming overwhelming, his toes curling and hands clenching into fists, breathing growing more erratic. "I'm gonna- I'm gonna come, holy fuck-" 

And then all physical contact was gone, his impending orgasm slowly fading back out of reach, and he was too shocked up to comprehend what had happened. He could feel the dissatisfaction in every inch of his body, craving for the release he'd just been denied, and, suddenly, the punishment made sense. 

"You don't come yet, Dennis Reynolds." Charlie warned, eyes narrowed into slits. "If you do, 'll make you regret it." 

"Should I finger him yet?" Mac inquired, tiny smirk still playing on his lips. He had gotten up while Dennis was still in a state of shock, but he was moving closer again, slowly sinking down to his knees. Dennis's cock was practically standing straight up, flushed dark red and obscenely wet at the tip. His cock was aching, throbbing, his whole body feeling the rage at having his orgasm denied to him. 

"Come on, don't- Mac, suck it again, dude, what the fuck-"

"Dennis Reynolds, shut up!" Charlie snapped, smacking his thigh. Dennis grunted, a red flush raising on his pale skin where Charlie had hit him. "I didn't want to, but I will gag you." 

Dennis opened his mouth to reply but quickly closed it upon seeing the look Charlie was giving him. He had barely realized that Mac was fishing a tiny bottle of lube out of his pocket and pouring it over his fingers, pushing Dennis legs further apart. He looked down at the younger man, flinching slightly at the feeling of his hand sneaking up beneath him and a cool, wet finger pressing up against his hole. 

He wanted to talk, wanted to tell Mac to fuck off and suck his cock again, maybe just push a pinky inside him while he sucked, to ignore Charlie and just let him come- but even without seeing it, he could feel Charlie's glare as if it was burning into his skin. Charlie knew him too well, knew that it was hard for him to shut up, knew that he didn't do well in situations where he did not have control. It was extremely unusual for him to ever give up control. In any normal situation, it would have to be forcefully torn from him. He was a control freak, and the others knew it. 

Dennis grit his teeth as Mac pushed a finger inside of him, twisting it and quickly working it in all the way to the second knuckle. When Dennis fingered himself, he liked to take it nice and slow, work in the pinky first, wait a bit before maybe pushing in another, stroking his cock and enjoying the small stretch. He did not just shove a finger right in then hurry to fit a second one, which was what Mac was doing, middle finger pushing in next to his index finger. 

"You're so fucking tight, dude." Mac groaned, eyes focused on where his fingers were disappearing between Dennis's legs. Charlie scoffed. 

"We're gonna fix that." 

Dennis looked up to see the twisted grin on Charlie's face. "Dude- why are you doing this shit?"

"Really? Really, Dennis? Why are we doing this?" Charlie's voice was steadily rising back up into his typical aggravated screech. "You need to learn to stop being a control freak! You're always pushin' us around- Charlie do this, Charlie clean that, Charlie, you're gross- well who's gross now, huh? Charlie or Dennis 'I like being fingered up the ass' Reynolds?" He crossed his arms. "Dude, you're so fucking mean. Like, you're a major asshole, and I'm sick of you trying to push us around all the time like you're better than us or something. I'm smart too! I don't just wanna be the dude cleaning everything! I'm not dumb! I do lots of smart guy stuff, and I could lead the gang!" 

Even Mac had to snicker at that. "It's not like you don't want it, Dennis. You like bondage, dude, you've told all of us. You like to bind, you like to be bound." He shrugged, shoving in a third finger and making the older man's body jerk in surprise. "And it's not like you've never jerked off to me and Charlie before."

"I haven't!"

"Dude, you leave your plans for your erotic memoir out on the table. Like, all the time, man. You've written about both me and Charlie in it." 

Dennis could feel a dark red blush rising to his cheeks as he looked away, gaze focusing on the floor of the bar. "You guys suck."

"That is it! That is it! I'm gagging him! He's getting gagged!" Charlie shouted, storming off toward the back office. He came back out just seconds later with a roll of duct tape around his wrist and a handful of rags, ones that probably were soaked in hazardous chemicals and hadn't been cleaned in months. Dennis didn't even get a chance to protest- the second he opened his mouth, Charlie was shoving them in and taping over them, forcing his mouth to shut as much as it could, layering duct tape over his mouth to ensure that Dennis would not be able to push anything out with his tongue. 

Dennis wasn't even trying to keep quiet, muffled protests as he shook his head, tongue trying to push the gag out and off, pissed off that Charlie was treating him as if he was inferior. 

"If you'd just relax, dude, this would be so much better for you." Charlie huffed. "You legit got all the bondage stuff, you stripped, sat down, you could literally get out of this at any time, but you don't. You haven't asked to be let go. You didn't leave when you could. Why is that? You haven't even asked us to stop anything. You've done it all 'cause you wanted to, dude, so, like, stop being so pissy now? If you want out, just nod your head." 

Dennis stared straight at him. 

"I'm dead serious, dude. If you want out of this, just nod your head and we'll take away all the binds and gag and everything and you can drink beer, or go home, or whatever." Charlie stared at Dennis and Dennis stared back, face flushed dark red. 

He didn't nod. 

"Thought so." Mac mumbled, twisting his three fingers in deeper. "Knew it." He leaned in to softly kiss Dennis's inner thigh and Dennis trembled at the feeling of soft lips on his skin. 

"Mac, how many fingers do you have in?" 

"Three." 

"That should be good right?" Charlie mused. "Dee normally likes two, and they're twins, so Dennis can't be that different, right?" 

Dennis's eyebrows raised so high and his eyes widened so much, it was nearly comical. He had a sudden urge to tear Charlie into tiny little pieces for touching his sister. 

"I think three is good. Is it good, Dennis? Could you take my cock now?" Mac asked, curling his fingers up against Dennis's prostate and causing the older to moan, loud even though it was muffled. Charlie took it as a yes, moving behind Dennis to cut the zip-ties holding him to the chair and instead zip-tying his wrists together behind his back. 

"We gotta move him to the pool table." Charlie directed, brows furrowed as he looked around the bar, as if mentally mapping out the best route. Mac was already guiding Dennis over to the table by the time Charlie made up his mind. Mac helped Dennis up, rolling him over so he was lying on his stomach, adjusting him so that his chest was pressed against the pool table but his hips and ass were lifted up in the air, legs spread and leaving him exposed. It was an obscene position and Mac's cock was leaking in his pants. 

"Wow." 

Charlie nodded in agreement, pausing for a minute before speaking. "Uh, I kinda forgot the rest of the plan."

"You what?" Mac's brows furrowed. 

"I mean, I had it planned up to here, but-" Charlie pulled a crumpled paper out of his pocket and tried to flatten it out, covered in crude crayon drawings of stick figures in weird poses. "I didn't go past that."

"Are you fucking kidding- okay, Charlie." Mac sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Listen. I'll fuck him, you fuck him, he gets some sense fucked into him-"

"We could both fuck him at the same time?" Charlie offered, eliciting a loud grunt of protest from Dennis. "Put him in his place, yknow, show him he's not better than all of us?"

Mac pretended to contemplate it for a moment before nodding in agreement, climbing up onto the table to kneel behind Dennis. He carefully undid his pants, hooking his thumbs over the waistband and pulling them down along with his boxers. Dennis was already wet, his hole pink and slicked up with lube from being fingered. Mac stroked his own cock a few times, smearing precome along down his shaft before lining the head up with Dennis's hole. 

Dennis had fantasized about Mac's cock way more than he'd ever admit. He saw it often enough- thick, heavy, flushed at the head. He'd had wet dreams about being fucked by it, and it felt better than he expected when the head slowly pushed in. He could hear Mac's soft grunting behind him as he pushed in more, trying to fit all the way in. Dennis could feel himself stretching and the burn was making his cock twitch with arousal, his hands clenched into fists behind his back, cheek pressed uncomfortably against the pool table. He was moaning, the sound muffled but still audible as Mac finally bottomed out, cock pushed in all the way. 

"Holy fuck- holy shit, Dennis, dude," Mac cursed. "You're so fucking tight, holy shit- Charlie, you have to feel this. Dennis, you feel good, holy shit, dude."

Dennis felt a bit dizzy from the praise and the feeling of the stretch, hot arousal pulsing through him, his cock hanging heavy and dripping between his legs as Mac slowly pulled out. Dennis could feel the drag of his thick cock inside of him and then the push as he slid back in, Dennis's hips jerking back as if trying to impale himself further onto Mac's cock. His skin was practically crawling with arousal, already covered in a thin, slick layer of sweat. If anyone were to touch his cock, he was sure he'd come in an instant. 

Mac pulled out and thrusted in, harder this time, his hips snapping harshly against Dennis's ass when he pushed all the way in. He was beginning to find a steady pace, thrusting in and pulling out, adjusting his angle every so often in search of Dennis's prostate. It was obvious when he finally hit it. Dennis's whole body jerked and he clenched tighter around Mac, moaning obscenely loud into the gag, toes curling and hips pushing back against him. 

Mac kept fucking him at that angle, picking up speed, his cock hitting harder against Dennis's prostate with each thrust. He was groaning, tightly gripping Dennis's hips, and Dennis was positive that it would leave bruises. 

He was too focused on Mac's cock to even care when a naked Charlie wriggled onto the table beneath him, forcing Dennis to lift up a bit so he could properly position himself before roughly pulling Dennis's hips down. Mac's cock temporarily slipped out as Dennis fell flat against Charlie. Mac quickly adjusted himself and shoved back in, feeling the head of Charlie's cock rubbing against Dennis's hole alongside his own.

Dennis tensed, realizing what was about to happen as Charlie's cock pushed against him, trying to fit in alongside Mac's. Dennis whined, high pitched and needy, barely audible through the gag. It was stretching, burning, the head of Charlie's thick cock taking what felt like forever to start sinking inside him. He nearly came undone when it finally did, slowly sliding in all the way. 

He'd never felt more full before in his life. He was sandwiched between Mac and Charlie, both of their cocks buried inside him, his cock pinned between his stomach and Charlie's. He could barely think, bright blue eyes glazed over and rolling back in his head when he felt Mac start thrusting in again, only half pulling out before pushing in to avoid his cock slipping out all the way. Charlie's cock was wedged up against his prostate, pushing harder against it every time Mac thrusted in. 

Dennis lost control after only a few moments, his whole body trembling and shaking, clenching painfully hard around the both of them as he came. His cock was twitching and throbbing between him and Charlie, come dribbling out and making a mess, sticky and smearing against their skin. He could feel Mac coming at the same time, Dennis clenched insanely tight around his cock, coming harder than he could remember ever coming before, moaning like a pornstar as he did. 

Dennis was trembling and sensitive, coming down from his orgasm, moaning at the feeling of Mac pulling out of him and Charlie started coming. Dennis wasn't sure why Charlie was coming then, when he felt loose and stretched and gross, but Charlie's hips and cock were twitching and jerking and he was coming inside Dennis, and it felt good. Charlie waited until he came down from his own orgasm before pushing Dennis off of him. 

Mac cut off the zip-ties holding Dennis's wrists together and carefully pulled the duct tape off his face, throwing the rags to the side and smiling a little down at his red-faced best friend. 

Dennis couldn't stop staring at Mac, who's lower lip was puffy and pink from his teeth biting down on it, his green eyes soft and just a little bit glazed over, cheeks pink and hair a fluffy, un-gelled mess. Dennis leaned up to kiss him, their lips moving slowly together for a few long moments before Dennis pulled away, breathless. 

Charlie moved to stand next to the pool table, smiling his dumb, goofy smile and looking down at him. "Stop all the control freak stuff, dude, okay? We all know you're not that in control of anything. Okay?" He leaned down, kissing Dennis's nose before getting quickly dressed heading for the door. "I'm gonna go make dinner with Frank." 

Mac and Dennis stared after him then looked at each other, Mac starting to giggle. "Does he ever have the attention span to finish anything?"

Dennis shrugged, moving to pull Mac back down onto the pool table with him. "I don't think so. I don't care. I prefer you anyway, baby boy." 

Mac carefully moved to lay next to him, ignoring the table's creaks. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. You did so good, baby boy. Felt so good inside me." He kissed Mac again, briefly. "That was your idea, wasn't it? Thank you." 

"Hey, I know you. You need to let other people take control sometimes. I know. I don't want you going crazy." Mac was practically beaming. "I just had to get Charlie all aggravated with you first."

"Thank you." Dennis repeated, two words he rarely ever spoke. He smiled back at Mac, the person who knew him best, the one who knew Dennis would break down completely if left thinking he was in control for too long, watching everything he thought he had power over falling apart around him. 

"You're welcome." Mac smiled a bit more before leaning in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt I wrote for myself for this WAS "charlie gets fed up with Dennis. He enlists Mac's help to put the "Golden God" back in his place"  
> Obviously, it twisted a little by the end of the fic


End file.
